pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (S&M). Synopsis The Ultra Beasts become uncontrollable and start attacking everything. Moon comes to the scene to assist the Trial Captains, who struggle in the battle. Amidst the battle, Gladion sheds the light over the Ultra Beasts: Lusamine, Aether Foundation's president, has handed them to Guzma. Just then, Guzma gets taken away, and as Moon takes care of Sun, who is injured, the Trial Captains go to track down the Ultra Beasts, and call Sophocles for help. Sun, who gets healed, thanks Moon, and admits the purpose of his goal to collect a million dollars. Chapter Plot Gladion declares his quest is to destroy all the Ultra Beasts. Guzma yells at the boy, seeing he knew about his Ultra Beasts and became an enforcer to spoil his plans. Gladion replies he knows who the person controlling Guzma is. Guzma grits his teeth in fury, while the tall Ultra Beast fires a beam. Gladion sends Type: Null, which stops the attack, cutting the beam in half. The large and alluring Ultra Beasts attack Type: Null, who intercepts their attacks and blocks them, then sends the two away. The Trial Captains are amazed by Type: Null's power, considering all five of them could not do much against the Ultra Beasts. Gladion explains Type: Null was specifically designed to battle the Ultra Beasts, by Aether Foundation. Sun is shocked to hear that, while Hau remembers their catchy song. Gladion declares the one that opened portals to Alola to hand over the Ultra Beasts to Guzma was the president of Aether Foundation, Lusamine. He calls to Guzma, who is annoyed by him. Mallow refuses to believe that and accuses Gladion of lying, since Aether Foundation is an organization that helps in recovery of injured Pokémon, battles brutes like Team Skull, and even helped her once in defeating the brutes. Suddenly, Moon arrives with Rowlet carrying her, and wishes to hear more from Gladion. Sun and Mallow are glad to see her, who explains she and the professors were rescued by Aether Foundation, and were at Aether Paradise a few hours ago, confirming those people don't seem to be a threat. Gladion does not care what they think, and claims this is a fight between him and his family. Suddenly, two new Ultra Beasts come out, one of which Mallow identifies to have encountered with Moon in the Lush Jungle, Lighting. The latter emits electricity, which blows up a part of Guzma's mansion, causing him and Plumeria to be blown away. Guzma is furious he's the one getting attacked, but is reminded by Gladion that he said whenever an Ultra Beast comes out, they do whatever they want. He wonders if Lusamine told him that Guzma will have full control over them. He exclaims Lusamine was entranced with the Ultra Beasts, and wanted to make a paradise for them - a place only she and the Ultra Beasts could exist. He tells everyone she sees unworthy or anyone that does not understand this goal is a threat to her that needs to be eliminated. Gladion points out Guzma was being used. Guzma grins, claiming Gladion does not understand anything. He goes to say what Lusamine's trying to do, but is pulled away by the tentacled Ultra Beast. Moon flies over to rescue Guzma, and has Rowlet use Razor Leaf. However, she and Rowlet get grappled by Lighting, while Guzma is pulled through the crack in the sky. Sun sends all of his Pokémon, who attack Lighting. Moon falls down, but is rescued by her Mareanie. Lighting attacks Sun and his Pokémon, blowing them away. Acerola notices the Ultra Beasts are getting away, so Kiawe and Mallow ask Gladion what to do. Gladion questions them, for a moment ago they called him a liar, which infuriates Kiawe and Mallow. Regardless, he points out they won't be able to fight the Ultra Beasts on their own, and rides off on his Type: Null. Mallow proposes chasing after the Ultra Beasts. Acerola proposes at least telling the authorities to evacuate the people to the places the Ultra Beasts are heading to. Lana asks about Moon, who will tend to the injured Sun. Mallow asks of Moon to contact them when she is ready to go, and heads off with the rest. The Ultra Beasts start wrecking the place, and attack the professors' boat and the recycling plant. At Ula'ula Island's Hokulani Observatory, panic spreads through the institution, as more and more people are evacuated to that point. The people are shocked about the destruction, and believe Tapu Bulu is being angry. At the observatory, a man named Molayne is contacted by Kiawe. Molayne fills Kiawe in with the information, and tells the creatures are heading towards Malie City, and people are being evacuated towards the observatory. Since the Ultra Beasts are unpredictable, Molayne sees the observatory is not quite safe, either. Sophocles takes over the phone, stating he created a device that calls upon the Totem Pokémon, and he'll be the one to guide the Ultra Beasts, and they won't come to the observatory. Kiawe is amazed, as Acerola claims that's their "Soffy". However, the Trial Captains realize they didn't call him to join the fight against Team Skull. Regardless, Kiawe promises to call Sophocles to the whereabouts of the Ultra Beasts. Sophocles ends the call, and promises to "Big Mo" to protect the people. At the mansion, two people comment the Ultra Beasts emerged from this place. They note Team Skull occupied the place, but must've been scared away by the Ultra Beasts. However, they hear voices, and see a boy and a girl - Sun and Moon, who found a Zygarde Cell. Sun confirms to Moon he took on the job to collect Zygarde cells, and uses the item he got to absorb it. He counts the money needed, as well as the Zygarde cells, to finish. He thanks Moon for healing him, and lets her leave. However, Moon asks him does he have a grudge towards Aether Foundation. She saw Sun became horrified when Gladion mentioned that organization. Before continuing, Sun asks if Moon saw a person with green hair, eyes and spectacles, looking like Poké Bean. Moon does not know what Poké Beans are, so Sun shows a delicious item, looking like a heart. Moon believes he must be referring to Mr. Faba, who was said to be the one in charge of Aether Foundation. Sun points out Moon asked him why he needed a million dollars; he collects the money to pay Faba. Moon is confused, thinking Sun has a debt towards him. Sun heartily denies, exclaiming he is collecting the money to re-buy the island that Aether Foundation stole from his great-grandfather. Suddenly, Moon and Sun are greeted by two people. The two people from international police, Looker and Anabel, want to ask Sun some questions. Debuts Character *Sophocles Pokémon *Stufful *Charjabug (Moon's) *Togedemaru (Sophocles') *Dugtrio (Molayne's) (Alolan Form) Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 3 chapters